The present invention relates generally to viral variants exhibiting reduced sensitivity to particular agents and/or reduced interactivity with immunological reagents. More particularly, the present invention is directed to hepatitis B virus (HBV) variants exhibiting complete or partial resistance to nucleoside analogs and/or reduced interactivity with antibodies to viral surface components including reduced sensitivity to these antibodies. The present invention further contemplates assays for detecting such viral variants, which assays are useful in monitoring anti-viral therapeutic regimens and in developing new or modified vaccines directed against viral agents and in particular HBV variants. The present invention also contemplates the use of the viral variants to screen for agents capable of inhibiting infection, replication and/or release of the virus.
Bibliographic details of the publications referred to by author in this specification are collected at the end of the description.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.
Specific mutations in an amino acid sequence are represented herein as ‘Xaa1nXaa2’ where Xaa1 is the original amino acid residue before mutation, n is the residue number and Xaa2 is the mutant amino acid. The abbreviation ‘Xaa’ may be the three letter or single letter (i.e. ‘X’) code. The amino acid residues for Hepatitis B virus DNA polymerase are numbered with the residue methionine in the motif Tyr Met Asp Asp (YMDD) being residue number 204 (Stuyver et al., Hepatology 33: 751-757, 2001). The amino acid residues for hepatitis B virus surface antigen are number according to Norder et al. (J. Gen. Virol. 74: 341-1348, 1993).
The term nucleoside analogs has been used in reference to both nucleotide and nucleoside analogs.
Hepatitis B virus (HBV) can cause debilitating disease conditions and can lead to acute liver failure. HBV is a DNA virus which replicates via an RNA intermediate and utilizes reverse transcription in its replication strategy (Summers and Mason, Cell 29: 403-415, 1982). The HBV genome is of a complex nature having a partially double-stranded DNA structure with overlapping open reading frames encoding surface, core, polymerase and X genes. The complex nature of the HBV genome is represented in FIG. 1. The polymerase consists of four functional regions, the terminal protein (TP), spacer, reverse transcriptase (rt) and ribonuclease (RNAse).
The polymerase gene of HBV overlaps the envelope gene, mutations in the catalytic domain of the polymerase can affect the amino acid sequence of the envelope protein and vice versa. In particular, the genetic sequence for the neutralization domain of HBV known as the ‘a’ determinant, which is found within the HBsAg and located between amino acids 99 and 169, actually overlaps the major catalytic regions of the viral polymerase protein and in particular domains A and B.
The presence of an HBV DNA polymerase has led to the proposition that nucleoside analogs could act as effective anti-viral agents. Examples of nucleoside analogs currently being tested are penciclovir and its oral form (FAM) [Vere Hodge, Antiviral Chem Chemother 4: 67-84, 1993; Boyd et al., Antiviral Chem Chemother. 32: 358-363, 1987; Kruger et al., Hepatology 22: 219A, 1994; Main et al., J. Viral Hepatitis 3: 211-215, 1996] Lamivudine[(−)-β-2′-deoxy-3′-thiacytidine; (3TC or LMV) [Severini et al., Antimicrobial Agents Chemother 39: 1430-1435, 1995; Dienstag et al., New England J Med 333: 1657-1661, 1995]. New nucleoside analogs which have already progressed to clinical trials include the pyriamidines Emtricitabine, ((−)-β-L-2′-3′-dideoxy-5-fluoro-3′-thiacydidine; FTC), the 5-fluoro derivative of 3TC, and Clevudine (1-(2-fluoro-5-methyl-β-L-arabino-furanosyl) uracil; L-FMAU), a thymidine analog. Like 3TC, these are pyrimidine derivatives with an unnatural “L”-configuration. Several purine derivatives have also progressed to clinical trials; they include Entecavir (BMS-200,475; ETV), a carbocyclic deoxyguanosine analog, diaminopurine dioxolane (DAPD), an oral pro-drug for dioxolane guanine ((−)-β-D-2-aminopurine dioxolane; DXG) and Adefovir dipivoxil, an oral prodrug for the acyclic deoxyadenosine monophosphate nucleoside analog Adefovir (9-[phosphonyl-methoxyethyl]-adenine; PMEA).
While these agents are highly effective in inhibiting HBV DNA synthesis, there is the potential for resistant mutants of HBV to emerge during long term antiviral chemotherapy. In patients on prolonged lamivudine (LMV) therapy key resistance mutations are selected in the rt domain within the polymerase at rtM204I/V+/−rtL180M. The nomenclature used for the polymerase mutations is in accordance with that proposed by Stuyver et al., 2001, supra. Only LMV has been approved for use against chronic HBV infection. LMV is a particularly potent inhibitor of HBV replication and reduces HBV DNA titres in the sera of chronically infected patients after orthotopic liver transplantation (OLT) by inhibiting viral DNA synthesis. LMV monotherapy seems unlikely to be able to control HBV replication in the longer term. This is because emergence of LMV-resistant strains of HBV seems almost inevitable during monotherapy and single therapy is generally inadequate to result in viral clearance per se.
Entecavir (ETV) is also a potent inhibitor of HBV replication. ETV is an orally available cyclopentyl deoxyguanosine analog with activity against hepadnaviruses and herpesviruses. Preclinical studies indicate that ETV is a highly potent inhibitor of HBV in enzyme- and cell-based assays (Innaimo et al., Antimicrobiol Agent Chem 44: 1441-1448, 1997; Siefer et al., Antimicrobiol Agent Chem 28; 3200-3208, 1998; Yamanaka et al., Antimicrobiol Agent Chem 43: 190-193, 1999). ETV has also demonstrated efficacy against WHV in chronically-infected woodchucks (Colonno et al., JID 184: 1236-45 2001; Genovesi et al., Antimicrobiol Agent Chem 42: 3209-3217, 1998). A four week dose-escalation trial indicated that ETV was well-tolerated and resulted in a 2.5 log10 mean reduction in viremia at the highest dose tested (1 mg/daily). LMV resistance mutations were reported to confer cross-resistance to ETV in vitro, although entecavir was still capable of inhibiting viral replication at higher doses; these data are somewhat surprising considering that ETV is not an L-nucleoside. ETV has been used successfully to treat patients with the LMV resistant HBV mutations. No specific ETV resistant mutations had been described.
Nucleoside analog therapy may be administered as monotherapy or combination therapy where two or more nucleoside analogs may be administered. The nucleoside analogs may also be administered in combination with other antiviral agents such as interferon or hepatitis B immunoglobulin (HBIG).
There is a need to identify nucleoside- and/or antibody-resistant variants of HBV. The rapid identification can lead to altered therapeutic protocols being pursued.